Little Eustace
by Noluk
Summary: Courage thought it would be an uneventful evening until a familiar tornado comes...This is my first, constructive criticism would be a great help.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

This is a parallel story of sorts, to _Little Muriel_, and I do hope you enjoy it :)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Little Eustace

Ch.1

A disaster

It was a cheerful and bright morning. The birds were chirping, and the sun shone bright over the horizon. Not a cloud was in the sky, and the house itself seemed to carry on a pleasant feeling. Everybody was just fine.

Except Eustace.

Muriel was busy was she made hot pancakes and bacon. She loved to cook food for both Courage and Eustace. Courage beamed at Muriel and wore a humble expression on his face, that simply said "I love you." Muriel blushed and grinned. They all had comfort as she cooked breakfast.

Except Eustace.

A stack of pancakes piled up on a large plate. She evened the share of breakfast for everyone, and placed the pancakes and bacon in equal numbers on each plate. Courage helped out and provided the silverware. They all had contributed in effort to make a pleasing morning.

Except Eustace.

"Where's me breakfast? I'm starving to death!"

Muriel grabbed the plates and set them in front of each chair.

"Here you go!"

"Hee heh heh heh!" Eustace grabbed his fork and plunged it into bacon.

Eustace could not enjoy his food, as a ferocious wind suddenly blew around the house.

Eustace lowered his fork.

"What the- Eh!?"

The winds became stronger, shrieked, and ripped wooden boards from the very house. Courage, Muriel, and Eustace were all forced out of their seats by an incoming tornado. Courage was blown towards the door. Quickly he grabbed the doorknob, hanging for his life. He grabs Muriel's hand as she was being blown away, and Eustace grabbed onto Muriel's other hand and held on.

They all screamed in terror as the house was blown apart. Almost every single nail, plank, and piece of furniture was blown away. Sadly, the breakfast followed with them.

"Me breakfast!"

Eustace let go of Muriel and reached out as the food passed by. Eustace screamed as he was flung into the significant wind.

In seconds, the wind died down, as if magically.

"Ooh… Courage.. I feel as if.. I need to take a nap." Muriel's voice had been weak.

Muriel walked into the living room, or what was left of it. She didn't even take notice of the severe destruction of the house as she made it up into what was left of the stairs, and made it into what was left of the bedroom, and slept.

"Huh?" Courage shrugged his shoulders.

Courage walks outside to the backyard, and examined the house. It was devastating. The walls from the back portion of the house were ripped apart. All that remained of the back portion were the floorboards, a stove, and a pitiful screen door. The portion of the house facing forward was quite empty. Most of the furniture had been swiped out, but it was fine, as it didn't suffer much damage.

He noticed a shadow upon the cracked ground, growing increasingly larger. He stepped into where the shade was located and looked up at the sky. He found it hard to make out, as the shadowy figure was blocking the sun. It appeared to be a baby or a child. Before Courage could react, it landed on top of him. Courage was completely flattened and down. It appeared to be a much, much younger Eustace. He appeared to have only one hair that curled upwards. The younger Eustace wore the same green overalls and yellow undershirt.

Eustace struggled to get up. Once he did, he stood above Courage's body.

He spoke with a pompous accent. "Stupid dog! You tripped me!"

Courage gasped. He immediately picked up Eustace and went upstairs to get to Muriel.

"Hey! Lemme go! Put me down! RAAAAHHG!!!"

Courage came into the bedroom, only to find Muriel was small also. He screams his head off.

"I want a dolly! I want some candy! Can we get some caramel squares? I WANT TO GO TO THE CANDY STORE!"

In panic and in need of help, He drops Eustace down and runs to the attic.

The computer seemed to be toppled over by the wind. The attic was entirely gone. Courage puts the monitor back onto the desk. It was slightly cracked but still worked fine.

"God, my head is killing me! Oh, YOU again."

Courage types on the keyboard. "Help! Help! Muriel…. Eustace… Shrinking! Need… Help!"

"The tornado again? They're both youthful?"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!"

"Well, if you want BOTH of them to grow back, then get them together and get them to do whatever they did that got them together in the first place."

Courage moaned, as he didn't know what to think of. Eustace and Muriel? He wouldn't have ever guessed how two complete opposites still stayed as a couple. He returns to the bedroom, to find Little Eustace and Little Muriel quarreling. They both had their hands on their hips.

"Hey, you're a LADY!" Eustace jeered at Muriel "Do you know how to cook?"

"No! I dun KNOW how to cook and I don't WANNA!" Muriel was impending with madness.

"Are you rich?"

Muriel paused. "Well, no…"

Eustace cried with laughter as Muriel began to weep. Courage shrieked as Muriel ran out of the room.

"Hoo ho ho ha!"

Courage got an angry look at Eustace and whacked him on the head with a rolling pin.

"OW! Hey! What did I do?"

Courage rolled him eyes and went downstairs to comfort Muriel. He found Muriel on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Courage huddles close to her and tries to comfort her.

"Thanks, little doggie. That Eustace is a big meanie!" Muriel has tears running down her face.

Courage couldn't seem to agree with her more.

"Hey, stupid dog! I'm hungry!"

Muriel seemed to stop crying immediately. "I'm hungry too, stupid dog!"

Courage moaned in dismay, and knew this was going to be a long, gruesome day.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Courage the chef

The kitchen turned very busy as Courage had two mouths to feed.

"I want soup, you stupid dog!"

"I want macaroni and cheese!"

It was quite difficult to gather all of the resources. Courage stepped outside while the two children made bratty demands.

"I want a truck!"

"I want a pony!"

"I want a really big truck!"

"I want a really small pony!"

"I want a really really really big TV!"

"I WANT A CARAMEL SQUARE!"

Courage looked around to find where all the cooking supplies went. He became discouraged as he thought of how far they must have been blown, how difficult and impossible it would be. It was certainly not like a benefit would just come, falling from the sky.

Yet, a benefit DID fall from the sky. Cooking equipment began to bump onto Courage's cranium. A wooden spoon, a whisk, a frying pan, a pot, a steel net, silverware, a cheese grater, a noodle crank machine, a bag of flour, a pail, a can of salt, a can of soup broth, and a cookbook. Courage simply cackled in laughter, as his head had taken enough damage. But there was one more thing. The refrigerator fell down and flattened him.

Pots boiled on the stove, noodles were being hastily produced, and poor Courage had all of the trouble on his shoulders. One pot boiled macaroni, the other boiled soup. He put in everything he could, and served the dishes.

Eustace tried his soup first, and rudely slurped.

"More salt!"

Muriel ate a spoonful.

"Less cheese!"

Courage obeyed and added more salt and lessened the cheese.

Eustace slurped. He was surprised and grabbed his neck tightly, as if something was burning inside.

"More soup!"

Muriel ate another spoonful.

"More macaroni!"

And so, Courage obeyed yet again. He put in more soup and put in more macaroni..

Eustace slurped. He gave a look of dissatisfaction.

"You know what? I hate soup!"

Muriel chewed. She gave a look of dissatisfaction.

"You know what? I hate macaroni and cheese!"

They both simultaneously threw their hot food at Courage. He was covered in macaroni soup.

Muriel suddenly yawned.

"I wanna go to bed!"

Courage took her to the bedroom. He tucked her in bed and covered her with the sheets.

"I can't go to sleep! I wanna bedtime story!"

Courage took out a book as thick as the mattress and began to read out loud. His voice came out in a series of grunts, "Err" , and "Ou". He stopped reading as Muriel fell asleep. He walks over to the door. Muriel woke up.

"Hey! I wanna bedtime story! FINISH BEDTIME STORY!!!"

Courage was quite weary, but obeyed her. He read on and on, but she was asleep again. He walked to the door to get out. But Muriel woke up again.

"I wanna bedtime story! FINISH THE BEDTIME STORY!!!"

Courage read again. This time, it was from the moon to the morning sun. His eyes became red and sleepy, and his nose and lips drooped. He was finally finished with the book, pronouncing with broken words, mumbling, and sheer sleepiness. Courage walks to the door. Muriel wakes up again.

"I wanna bedtime story! FINISH THE BEDTIME STORIIIIIIE!!!"

Courage shook his head, walked out, and slammed the door. Muriel cried with despair.

He suddenly had a great idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Dread

Courage dashed downstairs and found Eustace in the living room, Watching TV. Eustace was rooting with laughter at the screen. Courage turned it off.

"Hey! My TV!"

Courage picked him up over his shoulders.

"No! TV! I want TV! Put me down!"

Courage ran up the stairs and went into the bedroom. Muriel was sobbing. Courage sets Eustace down right next to the bed. Eustace stared at her for a long moment.

"Hoo ho ho haw!"

Eustace simply ignored her cries of sadness and pointed at her. Courage slaps his own face and drags it down.

"Noo!"

Courage bonks Eustace's head with a rolling pin.

"OW! What did I do?"

Courage began to think. A light bulb shone above his head.

"I want a BEDTIME STORIIIIIIIEE!!!"

The bulb shattered from the sound. Courage got Muriel out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Eustace returned to watching television. Courage began to boil pots and prepare food. He let Muriel mess around in the kitchen.

"Why are we cooking, am I cooking? I wanna pony, I wanna brand new toy! I wanna diamond, I want some candy!"

Courage put his finishing touches on a plate of sandwiches served with tea and soup, and turned around towards a table. Muriel threw an egg at Courage. She giggled.

"Tee hee hee!"

Courage was covered in egg yolk. He shook it all off. Muriel threw another egg at Courage.

"Tee hee hee!"

Courage wiped the egg yolk off of him. Muriel threw yet another egg.

"Tee hee hee!"

"Hey, stop!"

Muriel cried as Courage halted her.

"Hey, I'm sorry. It's okay."

Courage comforted her as best as he could, but she still persisted weeping. Eustace came in, or if I should say, out, with the door leading to the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm hungry! I WANT FOOOD!"

He glances at the meal.

"Hey lady, didn't you say you can't cook?"

Courage set down the tray of sandwiches and the bowl of soup.

"Hey, these are good! You're good at cooking, Muriel!"

"Really?" Muriel blushed.

"Yes really!"

Courage gave a sigh of relief, as they were coupled back together. Now to find a tornado. Courage took Eustace's pickup truck, put in Muriel and Eustace, and drove.

"Where are we going?" Asked Eustace.

Courage put on a Mickey Mouse hat.

"YAAAAY!"

"Are we there yet?"

Courage looked down the road.

"I know I'm not gonna like this!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Tornado

Courage watched down the road, looking by for signs of any sort.

"I HAVE TO PEE!!!"

Courage stopped the car near a bush. Eustace walked out of the truck. Courage waits next to the truck. A moment later they are back on track.

"I HAVE TO PEE!!!"

Courage stopped the truck near a burger joint. He took Muriel's hand and dragged her to the bathroom. Courage waits next to her bathroom stall. They return to the truck.

"IM HUUNGRY!"

Courage took them to that burger joint.

"What will you have, dog?" The cashier raised an eyebrow.

Courage babbled incoherently.

"Okay, the kids meal. What will you have, missus?"

"I want a burger! I want fries! I want a milkshake! I want candy! I WANT CARAMEL SQUARES!!!"

"Okay, the chicken sandwich combo for you. How about you, little boy?"

"I want dinner!"

"Okay, the big beef combo for you. That'll be 18 bucks."

Courage pulled on his golden tooth and held it out. The cashier accepted it. He put Eustace and Muriel onto the rotating chairs next to the railtable. They received their orders and Courage began to eat his kiddy meal when he heard burps. The children already devoured everything. Courage took a large bite into his burger and whined as they were gobbling his fries.

After a long drive, they made it down to Mexico through a straight 5 hour drive. Now all he had to do was to find a tornado. He decided to communicate to the locals.

He found a newspaper stand by the side of the road. Courage walked over and showed the owner a card with a tornado.

"Si, donde-"

The Latin pointed to the west.

"Yes!"

Courage booted up the engine and drove as fast as he could. He spotted a tornado. He parked the car near to it and ran.

"Are we at Disney World yet?" Eustace was angry.

The tornado wound the truck up into the sky. Courage watched and hoped as the truck fell through the top of the tornado. The truck soon fell in midair. Towards Courage.

He shrieked and ran out of the way. He panted and sighed with relief. He found the truck above him again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!!"

The truck slammed onto Courage. He slid from under the truck pitifully and simply cackled with laughter.

Courage and his owners are back home, safe and sound again. He lied on Muriel's lap as she swung back and forth with her rocking hair. Eustace read his newspaper on the couch. The TV emitted a comforting glow. Eustace lowered his paper.

"Hey Muriel! You're a lady, right? Cook me dinner!"

"I'm sorry Eustace, but I'm not hungry, and neither is Courage."

"Were you rich when you were little?"

"Well, no…"

Eustace cried out with laughter. Courage got out a rolling pin and bonked him on the head.

"OW! What did I do?"

Courage giggled.

THE END


End file.
